


Sherlock's Childhood

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Sherlock's Sick [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick again…oh how his brain goes slightly hay-wire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Childhood

“Mummy, sick, retch,” he tossed and turned on his bed crying out.

“Sherlock, are you OK?” John asked coming down the hall. He had been writing up their most recent case that took 3 weeks to solve. John wasn’t sure if Sherlock had slept in those 21 days but he had been asleep for the last several hours at least.

“Mummy…sick…” John was just about to enter the room when he heard Sherlock retching. Well, that’ll be a fun mess to clean I have a feeling. Now to grab my bag and check on the patient. John thought to himself as he turned around to grab his medical bag from underneath the sink.

“Mrs. Hudson…” John called from the stairwell.

“Yes, John?”

“Sherlock’s sick. Not sure how bad yet, but I’m pretty sure we’re going to need a cleanup in his room. I’m about to check on him.” John explained.

“Oh, dear,” Mrs. Hudson fretted. “I’ll be up in a moment.” As much as she was not their housekeeper, she took care of her boys. And this was one time where she didn’t mind helping out as John would be busy tending the patient.

“Mummy!” Sherlock was practically yelling now. “Tummy, yucky! Mummy…”

John had to stifle a giggle at hearing Sherlock sound like a kid with a baritone voice. He opened the bedroom door, hopped over the mess and out of the way just in time before Sherlock lost it again. Unfortunately the waste bin was on the other side of the bed. After Sherlock got done with that round, John spoke up. “Sherlock, it’s John. Mate, let me check you. Mrs. Hudson will be up in a bit to clean the mess on the floor. If you can move over to this side of the bed, we can help you get it into the waste bin next time. That a boy.”

Sherlock slowly somewhat deliriously moved over to the far side of the bed closer to where John was standing. “Let me check your temperature, OK?”

John was the epitome of a doctor at the moment. He took charge of Sherlock as he would any of his younger patients. Sherlock was a bit child like at the moment. “Your temperature is normal. You’re a bit warm but that is normal for the exertion your body has just gone through. What areas hurt? I heard you mention something about your stomach, anywhere else?”

John was patient waiting for the response from Sherlock. After a few moments Sherlock began in his half-awake state, “tummy churn weird. Cramps…” That’s all the further he got before he lost it again retching. John was observant enough to help Sherlock get it into the waste bin this time instead of all over the floor.

“Ooh-ooh…. Oh dear, the mess. Is he all right John?” Mrs. Hudson had arrived with the cleaning supplies and speaking over the sounds Sherlock was making.

“From what little he told me before…” John indicated Sherlock’s current state of upheaving, “…I suspect a bit of food poisoning. It is within the normal time frame from when we ate last and we did not eat the same food. It doesn’t completely explain why he’s sounding more like a sick 3 year old than a sick 30-something.” 

Sherlock finally finished that round and spoke up somewhat tiredly and more like an adult. “Sorry, when sick, want mum. Knew best way to feel better. Path to loo yet?”

“Hey Sherlock, how did you sleep? I’m sure your bed would have been more comfortable than the sofa especially after all that running we did the last 3 weeks and that nasty upper respiratory infection you have. Planning on getting some takeaway. I was thinking about getting some Chow Mein, Fried Rice, Wontons, and Egg Rolls. ”

“John, don’t mention food. Keep it all away from me. I now have to purge my mind palace of that crazy dream I had or I will be sick worse than I am. Oh and do stay away from the Shrimp Fried Rice. They didn’t do the shrimp right. The food poisoning would be horrendous.” Sherlock replied rather nasally and congested. “Can you pass the tissues?”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series of what could happen if Sherlock were to ever get sick and the fun that kind of ensues. More to come, just not sure how many more.


End file.
